Iranai Anatano Ai
by yoko808
Summary: This is a tale of young love between two young boys and maybe some others along the way . If you dont like boy on boy love do not read other wise enjoy.


Iranai Anatano Ai

CHAPTER 1

-The Love He Didn't Want-

Summer love something some can only dream of having, even if its only last the summer. This is one summer I will never forget. My name is Sato Aoyagi, and this summer I'm staying ant my uncles bar and inn. its a nice little place on the coast that overlooks the town. on my way there i stopped off on the way to take in the sights. I took out my binoculars and checked out the local beaches and i saw this beautiful back haired beauty. to elegant so surreal bathing off in the distant I need to find out who this person is i thought to myself. A by standard ask me for directions to my uncles inn, I told them but when i looked back the person was gone. After a little more sight seeing i headed out to my uncles inn.

"uncle its me your nephew" Sato said as he walked in through the front door and put his bags on the floor.

"ah Sato you made it come in, sit, sit. Ugh where is that boy? Kubi… Kubie… ah there you are." Sato's uncle said with great enthusiasm.

I glanced over to the waiter and it was him, he was so beautiful, there was something about him, he was wearing a female uniform and he had a shy way about him, maybe he saw me looking at him, oh no what if he thinks I'm some kind of pervert. Ugh I'm so screwed. I just need to play it cool.

"Sato this is Kubi he works here, Kubi could you get Sato a drink?" Sato's uncle said as he motioned Kubi to the back of the bar."

"ok…" Sato said in a hesitant voice.

he got a glass and poured me some iced tea as he was pouring our eyes met and we stared at each other as if time stood still, I began to feel something wet.

"oh I'm sorry i didn't mean to spill…" Kubi said as he began to franticly search be hind the bar for s a towel.

"uh don't worry about it its ok" Sato said in a surprisingly clam voice.

Kubi took a bar towel and began to wipe the wet spot of my inner thigh, it felt so good i didn't want him to stop...

"Kubi…" Sato's uncle calls so abruptly.

"yes?" Kubi says while he fixes the mess that was on the bar counter.

"why don't you take Sato out to see the sights you know show him around." Sato's uncle cheerfully suggests.

"um... sure i guess i could… t that is if that would be ok…" Kubi shyly asks.

"um… yeah I think that would be nice" answers Sato eagerly.

So Kubi and I got into my car, and he guided me to a another spot overlooking the beach, where there were public binoculars planted in the ground.

"look sato-kun binoculars" suggests Kubi.

"uh… did you want to try one?" asked Sato with a hesitant voice.

"yes please, would you pay for me.… I forgot my wallet at the inn." asks Kubi.

"sure…" Sato says.

i paid the fare and he began to look through the scope.

"um... Sato…" says Kubi.

"yes, Kubi" Sato answers.

"could you... could you lift me up so i can see more?" Kubi asks hesitantly in a shy voice.

"um, like this?" answers Sato in an unsure tone.

i stood behind him and lifted him up from his waist.

"yes that's good... I can see more now… that you." Kubi replies in a calm yet uncomfortable voice.

he felt so soft i loved being close to him he was also warm. i squeezed him a little more gently and leaned in to smell his hair.

"ah... sato-kun it ran out." Kubi said.

"oh I'll put another quarter in." Sato generously offered.

"no that's ok…" Kubi replies.

he jumped out of my arms.

"its getting kind of late... maybe we should be getting back." Kubi suggested in a soft voice.

'nah its still early how about we go get you some driving around for a bit?" asked Sato energetically.

"I don't know, wont your uncle worry...?" replied Kubi again in a soft tone of voice wile crossing his arms.

'nah its ok he know your with me, I'll keep you out of trouble…" Sato says wile scratching the back of his head.

"well... ok i think we can go... For a short drive… I guess" says Kubi quietly but surly.

We walked to the car. I took him to a parking lot not far from my uncles inn. but it was well hidden and very secluded.

"um sato-kun... Why are we stopping here?" asked Kubi with a confused look on his face.

"there is something you need to know." Sato said in a serious voice.

"sato-kun…?" Kubi said and he stared at Sato with a curious look.

"I have strange feeling for you." Sato said assertively.

I leaned over and kissed him. he pushed me away. so I locked the doors and leaned ove to him again.

"sato-kun stop what the hell are you doing? why are you being like this?" Kubi said all confused and surprised.

"aw don't play around i know you want it, don't tell me you don't like this." Sato says as he urges close and closer to Kubi.

I stuck my hand up his shirt and caressed his nipple and kissed his neck gently.

"no stop... please... stop…" Kubi says as he tries to resist the pleasure he is feeling.

"you say stop but you put up little resistance... i will make you feel good." Sato implies so calmly.

I begin to slide my hand down his pants.

"I said no Sato" Kubi yells as he kicks me in the chest.

I flew back he unlocked the doors and ran back to my uncles inn.

"I know you'll come around one of these days you cant run forever i will make you mine... Kubi." Sato thinks to himself.

I closed the door and made my way back to my uncle's inn. I was shocked to see kubi sitting on the front steps as I pulled up he got up and went inside.

"maybe I did come on a little to strong" Sato thinks to himself.

"but then again now he really knows how I feel about him…" Sato whispers to himself wile rubbing the spot that Kubi kicked.

"Hmmm… maybe he just needs time to figure things out and along the way I'll help him with little reminders how I feel and he might come around… I just hope he will feel the same." Sato contemplates to himself.

I head inside and go to bed.

CHAPTER 2

-The Usual-

The next morning I awoke to the sun in my face. I sat up and had myself a cigarette. I was just getting myself settled when there was a knock at my room door.

"who is it?" Sato asked

"Sato… its Kubi may I come in?" Kubi said in a calm voice.

"sure come in." I said as I began to straighten up a little.

"breakfast this mourning Is steamed rice and fried fish." Kubi said as he placed the tray next to me.

"thank you, you didn't half to go through this trouble for me." Sato said while smiling and gazing into Kubi's eyes.

"humph… don't count on it, your uncle told me to do it this morning… so don't get ahead of yourself." Kubi said wile he seemed like he was holding back as if he didn't want to stir up memories of last night.

"well just the same thank you." Sato replied with a smile on his face.

"um… your welcome… ugh, must you smoke in your room?" Kubi persistently replies.

"why, does it bother you?" asked Sato.

"I didn't say that it did I… its just… its just a filthy habit." Kubi says but holds back just a little again.

"aw are you worried about me kubi?" Sato says in a playful way wile running his finger down Kubi's right arm.

"I didn't say that either stop putting words in my mouth, hurry up and eat your uncle wanted to talk to you this mourning." Kubi says as he shrugs off Sato's hand.

"ok…" answers Sato as opens his chopsticks and begins to rub them together.

Kubi begins to exit my room.

"you know…" Sato says.

"what?" Kubi answers as he begins to near the door.

"I hate to see you leave, but I love to watch you go…" Sato says as he eagerly watches Kubi walk away.

"ah… your such a pervert…" said Kubi as he hurried to the door.

Kubi left and slammed the door behind him. I begin to eat my breakfast soon after he exits my room. [meanwhile on the other side or the door]

"what's going on why do I let him get to me I shouldn't be feeling this way I need to just stick it out until I find out what his intentions really are." Kubi thinks to himself wile sitting on the floor against the wall out side of Sato's room.

After I was done eating my breakfast, I took a shower put some clothes on and headed downstairs to see what my uncle wanted.

"ah Sato I see your up." Niiju says as he greats Sato and takes a big puff from his cigar pipe.

"did you need something uncle?" Sato asks.

"yes I needed you to go down to the grocery store and pick up a few things" Niiju says wile handing Sato a shopping list.

"Sure thing I will be back in no time" Sato cheerfully replies on his way out the front door.

"oh and Sato…" Niiju says.

"yes uncle?" Sato answers.

"why don't you take Kubi with you, I don't think he's doing anything today. Kubi… Kubi, dam it where is that boy Ku… ah there you are I need you to accompany Sato to the store." Niiju says as he hands Sato the shopping money.

"um… ok, Niiju-san" Kubi says in a nervous voice wile looking at Sato.

"ok then, if we're all set then should we be off?" Sato asks Kubi.

"no, I mean yes… no no I mean ugh… lets just go" Kubi says as he walks out the front door with his hand over his face.

I said goodbye to my uncle and let him know that we will back soon.

"well we're off then uncle see you later" Sato said as he waved bye to his uncle, then shut the door behind him.

Sitting in the bar alone Niiju thinks to himself

"hmmm…? I wonder what that was all about, I hope nothings wrong. Well only time will tell." Niiju ponders to himself as he takes a long puff from his cigar pipe. And exhales in relaxation.

[outside the inn in the side parking lot]

"I noticed that Kubi was in more a of a rush when he was walking to the car, of course I couldn't blame him." Sato thinks to himself as he casually walks to the car and fiddles with his keys.

"um… would you mind hurrying up. I would like to make this trip as fast as I possibly can" says Kubi in a slightly irritated voice with his hand on the car door handle anxiously awaiting for Sato to unlock it.

"eh..? Are you in a rush ? You wouldn't happen to have a date to attend would you…?" asks Sato in a playful way wile he unlocks the car and stares at Kubi.

"uh… could you not look at me like that? You really make me feel uncomfortable when you look at me like that" Kubi says as he gets into the car and fastens his seat belt.

" fine I promise no messing around today, strictly business. Ok?" Sato seriously and gently tells Kubi wile he get in the car and starts it.

"do you mean it? Are you really serious?" Kubi asks Sato while staring at him in surprise.

"yes I'm serious no fooling around." Sato assertively tells Kubi.

"thanks… that makes me feel a little better. I appreciate you saying that." Kubi softly says in comfort.

"then I am also glad" Sato replies.

"I'm still not letting my guard down thought" Kubi thinks to himself.

"It was a 45 minute drive to the grocer my uncle wanted me to go to. I still don't get why he sent me so far to this grocer, there a plenty of closer ones." thought Sato to himself.

"here take this right…" Kubi said as he was pointing to a dirt road with a single lane.

"are you sure, Kubi?" Sato asks while examining the road.

"yes I'm sure your uncle has sent me here on many errands but…. but never for groceries" Kubi says in a confused tone while thinking to himself.

"I see…" Sato replies.

We drive for another 10 minutes then we arrive at a small road stand vendor.

"eh this couldn't be it… could it?" Sato shockingly asks Kubi.

"yup that's the store your uncle was talking about." Kubi replies.

"what could he possibly want from here?" Sato wonders out loud.

"probably the usual" Kubi replies with no effort.

"eh…? Hmm? Ah the list, that's it I'll check the list uncle gave me" Sato says as he takes out the list from this back pocket. "got it… let see here, I will take…" Sato says as he reads off the shopping list. "ahhhh… (the usual)" Sato says as he lets out a sigh of frustration.

"Here you go one usual, will be one dollar" says the vendor.

I pay the man a dollar and am soon off on my way. On the drive home Kubi started to chuckle and smirk.

"ugh… Kubi?"

"yes Sato-kun?" Kubi lets out a little smile as he answers.

"Kubi do you have something to say to me…?" asks Sato

"well… its just the way you reacted, I think it was a bit much don't you think?" Kubi replies with a hint of silliness.

"a bit much… a bit much you say? I just think I was a real hassle " Sato replies in a irritated voice.

"hahaha… you funny when your mad" giggled Kubi with a smile on his face as he covered his mouth with his hand.

"its not that funny" Sato claims with a gloomy look upon his face.

"oh… yes it is" Kubi begins to chuckle a little more.

I discreetly drive the car behind a abandoned warehouse while Kubi is chuckling it up in his own little world, without him even knowing we've stopped.

"huh? Um… Sato-kun why are we here?" Kubi asks.

"I'm sorry Kubi I know I said I wouldn't but your making it so hard to not to" Sato tells Kubi in a calm voice.

"wait… Sato-kun" Kubi pleads.

"heh… I've been waiting for this moment again." Sato replies in a calm yet softer tone and begins to edge closer towards Kubi.

"ugh not again" Kubi says as he franticly tries to open the car door.

"its locked with drivers side master lock, I wouldn't want you getting away so easily this time." Sato mummers as he slides over on the passengers side and presses up against Kubi. Then a quick motion of Sato's hand and he hit's the recline switch on the side of the seat now he's onto of Kubi.

"Sato… what do you think your doing? Stop this…" Kubi negotiates

"Kubi… don't worry…" Sato says as he takes off Kubi's shirt half way so that his arms are restrained inside his sleeves behind his head.

"Sato… you said no messing around you said just business today." Kubi quickly says in hopes that Sato will stop.

"this is business … I been meaning to take care of." Sato replies as he restrains Kubi's hands with one hand and rubs his stomach with the other.

"no not there…" Kubi says as he clinches up.

"so that's your weak spot, I wonder what other spots are weak" Sato whispers as he starts to lick his neck and slide his hand down Kubi's pants.

"no Sato please… no…" Kubi cries out.

"why not it almost seems like you enjoy it, why should I stop" Sato asks as he continues

"cause… you … you… promised" Kubi lets out with a whisper.

"…" Sato sits up and gets back into the drivers seat. And lights up a cigarette.

"…" Kubi lays there breathing heavily with his eyes closed.

We sat there for a good five minutes, until we got settled and I drove us back to the inn.

Not a one of us said a word the entire trip back. We arrived home and had just walked through the front door.

"ah Sato… Kubi did you get it?" asked Niiju.

"if by it you mean the usual then yes, we got it." Sato says as he hands Niiju the box.

After I handed my uncle the box both me and Kubi went straight to our rooms and spent the rest of the day in them. God I must be the biggest jerk in the world right now.

CHAPTER 3

"Its been whole day, one whole day since I saw Kubi. Well I haven't seen him since the ware house incident." Sato whispers to himself as he sits up in bed and has himself a cigarette. "god, incident… I make it sound like I committed a crime or something." Sato thinks to himself deeper. "well I guess what I did wouldn't be short of criminal, ah it was criminal I promised him and everything. I got to find a way to make it up to him." Sato contemplates to himself as he puts his hand over his face in discus.

A knock a the door.

"uh… yes who is it?" Sato calls out. While slipping on a shirt. And walking towards his room door.

"um… its me… Kubi… can I come in?" Kubi asks in a shy voice from the other side of the door.

"ah… Kubi? Yes, yes come in" Sato says as he opens the door" what could he want…?" Sato wonders to himself and finds that Kubi is standing there in his pajamas holding a tray with food on it.

"I know its a little late but… I have your dinner here" Kubi tells Sato.

"ah… no not at all come in" Sato tells Kubi as he walks in and closes the door behind him.

"ah… its 11:36 pm maybe I should really leave." Kubi hesitantly says as he put the tray down and heads back for the door.

"uh… no please… would you stay?" Sato politely asks while sitting on his bed.

"oh… ok. I was meaning to talk to you anyway." Kubi says with a minor stutter and fiddles with his hands.

"Talk? About what?" (shit could he still be shaken up by our last meeting) Sato asks while thinking to himself.

"about stuff… things I been meaning to say and ask" Kubi tells Sato in a calm and shy voice. While he sits on the floor next to the bed.

"what kind of stuff…?" Sato asks as he puts out his cigarette cause he notices It seems to be bothering Kubi.

"I… I want to talk about what you keep doing to me…" Kubi tells while he sits with his hands in his lap.

"uh… look I'm really sorry for all that I have done to you its just I thought you would come around, I am really really sorry. Now that I know you not like that I will seriously stop for good and you don't have to listen to my uncle anymore and make me food. Its ok it really is I don't mind." Sato explains to Kubi in a calm and stern voice while he slouches over his knees.

"please… please don't stop what your doing!" Kubi replies in a shy voice while he pushed his hands deeper into his lap.

"what…?" Sato asks with a surprised look on his face as he stares at Kubi.

"the truth is… when I first saw you, I… I really liked you, but I didn't know if you felt the same way about me. Until the parking lot, I didn't want you to stop but it caught me off guard and was a little scared. The truth is I never really had a boy friend before so I wouldn't know what to do and what not to." Kubi confesses as tears begin to form in the corners of his eyes. " I'm for doing this to you I mean leading you on, that breakfast I made


End file.
